


Scrigno, rivelazioni, certezze

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hermaphrodites, Jötunn Loki, King Thor, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, One Shot, Post Avengers Asgard, Pseudo-Incest, Thor will be Thor, Thor's Brand of Poetry, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il viso di suo fratello è assorto. Ci sono voci e sospiri appena sotto la superficie del silenzio, correnti che uno Jotun conosce intimamente. Loki stringe i pugni, perché vorrebbe non esserne tanto rassicurato (ma non può liberarsi del proprio sangue più di quanto potrebbe liberarsi di ciò che prova per Thor. Lo sa: ci ha provato).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrigno, rivelazioni, certezze

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Casket, revelations, certainties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699276) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> **Non la quinta, bensì la settima parte della serie.** Sto lavorando a due flash/oneshot che riempiranno la lacuna del loro riavvicinamento e il ritorno di Loki ad Asgard. Speravo di poterle pubblicare in ordine, qui... ma la musa fa i capricci :(
> 
> Shot scritta per la Sfida 4 della Staffetta in Piscina, @piscinadiprompt. Scusate per aver sostituito "Asgard" a "Roma"... non ho saputo resistere!

 

Lo trova nella camera del tesoro.

Loki non ha più varcato quella soglia dal giorno della _rivelazione._ Non è cambiato niente, da allora: le suole sussurrano sul pavimento, una luce azzurrina riverbera sulle volte di pietra; solo il dolore è meno acuto, perché meno fresco. Là in fondo c'è lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, e ci sarà sempre. Tutte le strade portano ad Asgard.

Pensiero che non è più cappio ma è ancora pugnale.

Thor osserva la reliquia, ritto davanti al cippo nero. Sentendosi annodare lo stomaco, Loki scende la scalinata e si unisce alla contemplazione.

Il viso di suo fratello è assorto. Ci sono voci e sospiri appena sotto la superficie del silenzio, correnti che uno Jotun conosce intimamente. Loki stringe i pugni, perché vorrebbe non esserne tanto rassicurato (ma non può liberarsi del proprio sangue più di quanto potrebbe liberarsi di ciò che prova per Thor. Lo sa: ci ha provato).

Si chiede se Thor possa udirli; se il sangue di Bestla, la madre di cui Odino ha quasi cancellato le origini, filtri per lui le voci degli antenati anche a distanza di due generazioni. Se è così potrebbero avvelenargli la mente, ed è qualcosa che non può sopportare. Basta un mostro, in famiglia.

Quando il mormorio sale come la marea, gira il capo verso suo–verso il principe, senza alzare gli occhi.

«Cosa fai qui?»

«Pensavo.»

La bocca di Thor s'incurva – condizionamento di secoli di battute. A volte anticipa i suoi commenti prima ancora che Loki li abbia formulati; lo conosce come Loki non vorrebbe esser conosciuto da nessuno, ed è sempre spaventoso.

Mentre ricambia istintivamente il sorriso, Loki considera la sua espressione assorta, pensa allo Scrigno, capisce; e viene invaso da una sensazione di panico. Meglio cambiare aria. Perché rischiare–

Ma è troppo tardi. Thor si è voltato, gli ha cinto la nuca con una mano. Sorride.

«I consiglieri ti stanno cercando» dice Loki, nella speranza di distrarlo. «Sembrano tacchini impazziti. Dovresti tornare.»

Le dita stringono. «L'unico della cui opinione mi fidi è qui.»

«Allora sei uno sciocco» gli soffia contro, ricorrendo a difese vecchie di secoli. «Solo un imbecille chiederebbe consiglio a uno Jotun per la guerra contro Jotunheim!»

Deve andarsene, ma la sua mente è un groviglio di fili dove le parole di potere sono soltanto un alone. E liberarsi dalla stretta con la forza è impossibile, naturalmente.

Thor non gli dà neanche il tempo di provare. Lo attira vicino e gli massaggia la nuca con la mano rovente; l'altra segue il profilo di una spalla, del braccio, scendendo. «Non è ancora una guerra, e non la sarà, se mi aiuti.»

«Tu–»

La mano si chiude sul suo polso di Loki e lo tira avanti, piano, verso il–

«No!»

Il grido gli sale dal petto. Riesce a riprendersi la mano, ma Thor non lo molla. Gli ha circondato la vita col braccio sinistro.

«Loki...»

«NO!» gli urla in faccia. Poi lo prende per il collo con dita ricurve (perché se non può liberarsi, se non può pensare abbastanza da usare la magia allora gli trafiggerà la bocca affinché non possa chiedere e gli caverà gli occhi affinché non possa vedere, perché non può chiedergli questo non puònonpuò _nonpuò_ ). «Lasciami!»

Thor lo blocca, fissandolo negli occhi. Poi si abbassa e lo bacia.

Non è un bacio gentile – troppi denti e troppa battaglia – ma, alla fine, la passione vince. Loki si sente di nuovo guidare la mano verso lo Scrigno e abbandona la testa sulla spalla del non-fratello, in attesa dell'inevitabile.

«Loki» mormora Thor. «Lascia che ti veda.»

Non sa cosa gli sta chiedendo?

« _Loki_.»

«Fa' come vuoi» sbotta, soffocato.

«Allora guardami.»

Lo fa, perché non è un vigliacco. Nello stesso istante, le sue dita toccano una delle scanalature d'impugnatura dello Scrigno. La stringono. Thor abbandona il suo polso con un carezza e copre la sua mano con la propria.

Deve ritrarla quasi subito, bruciato dal gelo. A Loki sfugge una risata miserabile.

«Contento, adesso?»

«No, non lasciarlo.»

«Vuoi finire nelle stanze di guarigione, stupido? _Cosa pensi di fare_?»

Thor è dietro di lui, il suo petto gli sorregge la schiena come un trono. «Rilassati» si sente dire all'orecchio. Thor gli guida i gomiti attraverso la stoffa degli abiti cerimoniali. «Come credi che sia stato generato nostro padre, a iarde di distanza?»

Oh. Oh, Norne.

«E cos'ha detto il tuo augusto consiglio, quando hai chiesto?» fa, voce non del tutto ferma.

«Ho domandato a nostra madre.» Per i Nove, è anche peggio. Loki si sente arrossire dalla mortificazione. Che Frigga debba discutere di Jotnar e di accoppiamenti e di– «Lei capisce.»

«Ne sono certo.»

Thor ride, basso. Il suono è rilassante. Prima di accorgersene, maledetto lui, Loki è malleabile fra le sue braccia.

E sta toccando lo Scrigno.

«Ecco, vedi?» mormora Thor, mentre la trasformazione si completa.

A fatica, Loki stacca lo sguardo dalla reliquia. Gli occhi di Thor tracciano ogni contorno del suo volto, seguiti da un tocco leggero di polpastrelli, e ogni istante è una carezza che brucia. Asgard è soffocante, in quella pelle. Persino la camera del tesoro, sepolta nelle viscere buie del Váláskjálf, è diventata calda. Il respiro di Thor scotta.

Come può guardarlo così, anche dopo secoli di reciproche ammende? Lo ridurrà in cenere.

«Non è difficile.» Un sorriso. «Basta aver fiducia.»

Loki ha un corpo di ghiaccio che desidera più la neve del contatto fisico ma, in quel momento, vorrebbe solo rifugiarsi dentro il petto di Thor e non uscirne mai, mai più,; esistere per sempre nell'oro fuso, perché chi se non lui ha la sua fiducia?

Ha chiuso gli occhi. Se ne accorge quando sente un bacio sulla fronte.

«Ti sei mai guardato? Sei sempre tu, sai» dice Thor, sfregandogli il naso contro il collo. «I lineamenti, le espressioni. Credo che su di te starebbe bene qualsiasi colore.»

«Ti prego» geme, il cuore pieno fino a scoppiare. «Niente sortite nella poesia.»

Thor ride e lo stringe forte, baciandolo sulla bocca.

Loki ricambia, blu, freddo e libero.

 

Le vecchie ferite vecchie possono non guarire mai del tutto, ma ci saranno sempre balsami ad alleviarle e parole a farle dimenticare, quanto basta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos = ♥♥


End file.
